


Gotham Gazette: Wedding of the Century

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: News Media, Newspapers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Vicki Vale's scoop on the Wedding of the Century!





	Gotham Gazette: Wedding of the Century

**By Vicki Vale**

* * *

 

Yes, folks, that is right! It’s been announced that the Eldest Prince of Gotham has intentions to marry the mother of Gotham’s newest darling socialite (whom we have been pestering the Waynes for photos of) Mar'i Grayson, Kori Anders!

The couple’s wedding will be held in a private resort, very exclusive, and private, having secured no fly overs.

Sorry, folks, no paparazzi photos of the wedding to be either.

The wedding is set at Mountain Top Inn & Resort, in Vermont; it’s been booked entirely by the Father of the Groom; the ENTIRE Resort folks. Of course we’d expect nothing less from Gotham Royalty. Nothing but the finest for the elusive Bruce Wayne and his children.

Now, there are rumors going around about the guest lists, of which we at the Gazette can neither confirm nor deny, because we have no knowledge outside the immediate family who will be attending!

Naturally there’s the Bride to also discuss.

Model Kori Anders, who has been a sensational woman for people of color and resetting the value of social norms on beauty and self, has been involved with Richard Grayson, on and off again, for over seven years! Yes, they met in San Francisco, shortly after Kori reportedly lost he family and Jason Todd was ‘killed’, the grief spiral Richard’s life.

They reportedly met shortly before his breakup with Barbara Gordon, another Gotham love, and the pair had split amicably. Proving to maintain their friendship, as Miss Gordon is reportedly going to the wedding.

Back to Kori Anders, she and Richard met in San Francisco where it was said they formed a close relationship. The whirlwind romance has been blasted over our pages for years, and it is our honor to share their love story with you since it started.

Shortly after their meeting, and the break up of Barbara Gordon and Richard, they were reported t test out dating. Though that was dismal in the beginning, Richard was a wild one with all those past loves, and his career as a police officer in Blüdhaven, New York, were reported to interfere with the love between the couple. But love triumphs in the end folks! After Kori’s mysterious sabbatical she and Richard returned together stronger than ever!

And since had Mar'i, whom we are still dying to see.

Kori Anders is a modest model from Congo, Africa, and grew up in a small village with her mother, father, sister and brother; before she lost her family in an attack from a warlord in the local area. Since then she fled to the United States where she became a refugee and reportedly started school and working as a model. Standing at six feet four inches by the time she was twenty she quickly became a top model with her exotic beauty and refreshing personality; of which we have all come to love.

Since becoming a public figure Kori Anders has taken to speaking up for the rights for former slaves and those rescued from human trafficking, she’s large in the humanitarian circuit and takes Mixed Martial Arts in her down time. Hence her beautiful, curvy, muscular frame that has broken us out of our normal models.

In the start of her career she was attacked for being too muscular, she has since filed suits against some of the most famous and rich agents, photographers, and publishers who angled to use sex in trade for her success.

She’s also been noted to having turned down the natural career move towards acting, stating that it would interfere with her personal life and relationships, and would not be a healthy move for her.

Last March she gave birth to hers’ and Richard Grayson’s first child, named Mar'i Grayson, in honor of Richard’s late birth mother, Mary Grayson. Again, no photos have been captured of the newest member of Gotham’s elite family.

And this September Richard finally made his move and proposed; no details have been shared about the proposal, only now that Kori is sporting that ring. And lemme tell you, what a gorgeous ring, Richard is a man of good tastes.

Now, back to the wedding.

The wedding planner is a small time coordinator from Freeland, Georgia, Jennifer Pierce. Who graduated the local high school where her father was principle, before getting into business with Miguel Barragan. The out of the way reach for this small time coordinator and wedding planner’s business; Gambi’s Gambit, was to keep the wedding low profile. (OBVIOUSLY, that didn’t work well enough for us to miss the important details).

The Groomsmen cannot be confirmed, but there’s been rumors of Richard’s wild bachelors attending, and royalty even attending; it’s amazing the Justice League hasn’t been asked to run interference for the security of this wedding.

However, it can be confirmed that Rachel Roth, the newest unknown in the Wayne circle, is attending the wedding; as not a guest, but the Maid of Honor!

That’s right folks, the unknown mysterious Rachel Roth is apparently friends beyond our darling Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd. It is unconfirmed if there is a budding romance between Rachel and Jason though as there’s been no confirmation to Rachel’s plus one; could this wedding be the start of another romance for Gotham’s Prince?

Another confirmation for the wedding is the major detail that I’ve saved for last.

The gown!

Rumors were flying as to whom would be hired to design such a gown for Gotham’s coming Queen, and now I have confirmation folks.

It was announced, by Kori Anders herself, that she will be wearing a Bashagha gown!

D. Bashagha!

Yes, that is right, of all the confirmations to have this is icing on the cake folks! Up and coming fashionista D. Bashagha is coming up through the ranks of famed designers, has been hired to design Kori Ander’s gown for the ceremony, the week of the wedding, and the reception! This shocking news is not complete though until there’s the statement of her designing the Bridesmaids’ gowns!

One could only wonder what fairy tail romance is in store for Richard Grayson and Kori Anders!


End file.
